You've Had A Mass Effect On Me
by Morana Whiskey
Summary: Somewhat based on the game series Mass Effect. The new threat of the galaxy has arrived and the council must form the ultimate squad to save life as we know it... but it's a bit more difficult than it seems when a brute leader and a lustful informant come head to head. NaruSasu, possible MPREG, other couples may be introduced later on. Sci-Fi/Space setting, Rating M, occasional OOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Yeeeaaaah... This ones been sitting for a while. I'm having a bit of a writer's block with my other story, so I decided to publish this. Bit a talky ****chapter, and short, but it's a prologue! By the way, it ain't really necessary to play the games to understand the story, usually I tend to explain things in the bottom author note anyways and then if there's any other more questions don't be afraid to PM me.**

It was one of those busy days in the Embassy district of the Citadel, where hours and minutes seemed to blur into one another, until the day itself became more of a jumble of tasks sorted into mental piles of finished and unfinished. High in the sky stood the Citadel Tower, two levels above, completely wrapped in tall one-way glass; contained five of the most respected leaders of the galaxy, who proudly and silently overlooked each other and tried to assert their dominance as best as possible. The meeting room they were in was plain and simple despite its importance and the only specks of colour were on the chairs, which shown who, would be sitting where. Sat on one seat, an orange one, was Councillor Tsunade, who was representing Tuchanka and its people, the Krogan. A woman who spent years rebuilding the respect of the Krogan and shown that once more, they could be allied forces and eventually gained a Council seat in recognition. Sitting on the purple, and representing the Salarians was Councillor Shikaku Nara, a man who is considered the smartest in the galaxy. On the green was Councillor Hiashi Hyuga representing Humans. On the red was Councillor Kakashi Hatake representing the Turians and lastly, was Councillor Mei Terumī, representing the Asari.

Right now, the lives of everyone in the universe rested on their shoulders. In the year 2186 a highly advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships The Reapers invaded the galaxy and created mass destruction before finally being defeated by human Commander Hashirama, and today 125 years later, a similar threat posed. The Lost One's they are called, however their true name is a mystery to all; but that's not of importance. What is important is that this highly advanced race are coming; and when they do... People will die.

As a smattering of cars whizzed by the windows and disappeared in the distance, Councillor Tsunade sighed and tucked her blonde locks behind her ear for the eighth time.

"I've called you all to this meeting today to discuss world threatening matters, and I believe you all know what I'm talking about." Tsunade said to her audience. "We cannot put this situation under the rug any longer; The Lost Ones are coming, and we have to take action."

"And what do you suggest we do, Councillor Tsunade?" Councillor Shikaku was first to speak, his voice drawled in a deep velvety monotone, tracing his scars with a finger as he spoke.

"We form a team. It worked for Hashirama so why won't it work no-"

"Ha! A team? Oh yes, lets send a group of people out against a whole RACE!" Hiashi interrupted.

"It won't just be them, we'll send out alliances, assets, troops, whatever! This situation is no different from The Reapers!" Tsunade boomed, annoyed at the fact she got interrupted.

"But it is different... They are stronger." Councillor Terumi mused, watching the effect of her statement shiver through the Krogan.

"Which is why they won't be any normal team," Tsunade sighed. "We'll send one of our finest men or women; and I have already chosen one for us. Sasuke Uchiha."

"... as Captain." She finished.

"How dare you suggest that we put the fate of the universe in that abominations hands!" Councillor Terumi seethed, a usual shy woman.

"I understand that Uchiha is not the favourite choice of the Asari, but he is your best asset and he holds valuable information that would take us years to ever find! There's a reason he's simply known as The Informant."

"Sasuke.. Uchiha?" Councillor Kakashi questioned calmly, keeping himself composed through the meeting.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Asari, Age 349 and simply known as The Informant by the better population and the underground. He's the ruler of Omega which he built from the runes it once was. A man with a greed for knowledge, so deep that he'd even break into the beacon and try to steal from it; just to quench his thirst! He is a disgrace to the Asari race and he is forbidden to ever set foot on Thessia again!" Terumi remarked snidely.

"Once again, I understand Terumi, but he is the most smartest choice. Besides, I knew you would react like this, so I've also appointed one of my own as Captain too. Naruto Uzumaki, leader of Clan Uzumaki and one of the finest Krogan I've seen in a long time." the Krogan's voice was calm but the reassuring undertone made the Asari Councillor seize.

"I could appoint my son Shikamaru, a smart boy - a bit on the lazy side - but a smart boy." Shikaku replied. "However Uchiha and this Uzumaki would have to retrieve him themselves. He's on the planet Irune helping the sickly, apparently some plague..."

"I'll appoint my nephew Neji, finest Doctor you'll ever meet. I can appoint him right away. I can also let you have Hinata, it's about time the girl does something worthwhile."

"Maaah... and I guess I could give you Sakura Haruno, she's a bit of a firecracker though." Councillor Kakashi said reluctantly, regretting his choice of letting that girl on a ship full of men. But damn if she wasn't his finest.

With all but one confirmed, the rest of the council rested their eyes upon Councillor Temuri, waiting for any further protest. Seeing as there was none, Tsunade let out a long-held sigh of relief before proceeding with the documents of approval.

"With those six, that'll start the squad. We can rely on any other recruitment to the captain/s. Squad number, 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno appointed... Others, pending."

And with that, the council dismissed themselves.

* * *

**Now instead of the usual outer appearances of the individual races, in this story they will have a human appearance. To distinguish which race a person is from, each race will have characteristics which help identify them. Examples:**

**Asari: People of the Asari race are very attractive individuals with various blue facial markings, e.g Sasuke has blue markings on his lips and underneath his lower eyelid. **

**Salarians: People of the Salarians race are known for their broad knowledge and tanned skin. They have green markings which run from underneath their eyes, down their cheeks before breaking apart to their jaw line. They also have wide pupils. e.g Shikamaru.**

**Krogans: People of the Krogan race are known for their brute strength and ability in combat, and well, lack of intelligence. They're usually identified by the colour of their irises which are usually a bright yellow, green or blue and small pupils. They can also now and again be identified by their multiple scars - but this a loose identification, e.g Naruto has a bright blue irises and a scar running across his left eye.**

**Humans: Well, humans...**

**Turians: People of the Turian race are known for their military experience and loyalty to help others. They are usually identified by various markings on their right eye and tall height, e.g Sakura has a pink marking running across her right eye and is three inches taller than Naruto.**

**If you want to see loose images of what they look like you can go on my deviantart which can be found on my profile. By loose, I mean they were drawn on Paint but are there to give you somewhat imagery.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me I'm Pretty

**Sasuke's time to shine~**

* * *

The evening was warm and musked as the glow of the dancelights of Afterlife[*] beamed through the office window; vividly bolding the longing desire of the man occupying it as his gaze was solely focused on the vivid beauty dancing among his lap. The glow of the lights spilled over at almost every angle and curve the dancer made, giving Sasuke a glorious show. Afterlife was still in full swing even at 3AM and the crowd seemed to be increasing as eager species bustled in to sneak a peek at the caged Asari dancers that moved gracefully left and right; which is exactly what Sasuke hired them for. Neon signs flicked and buzzed in various languages; casting pinks, blues and greens over the drunks, insomniacs and party animals who ruled the dance floor whilst the working majority slumbered away. In Afterlife, among this late night flux of people; Sasuke Uchiha - Asari Informant at the ripe age of 349[******] ... happened to be three things at this moment: 1) He was tipsy 2) Horny as hell and 3) Sexing his way through at least 4 different dancers so quickly that he'd yet to even get the taste of satisfaction. This status had a lot to do with the fact that Sasuke wasn't just that into it any more. Sure he still got horny, hard and came like any other healthy male; but the thrill was lost, thus was the endless strings of passion to try to bring the excitement back. However his little show was forcibly cut off when his right hand man Norgot, a batarian, signalled the dancer away.

"I swear this better be important Norgot." Sasuke said belligerently, "After all; I thought I told you never interrupt me and waste my time unless you want me to castrate your four testicles."

"Is the Councillor of Tuchunka waiting on vidcomm important enough for you...?" Norgot sighed amusedly, "Or would you like me to tell her to call back later."

"Councillor Tsunade? ... Put her through." Sasuke demanded.

Once Norgot complied, a live recording appear before Sasuke, showing the ruler of all Krogans as you may call her; although he liked to call her Grumps. It was incredible how even though a hundred years had passed since Sasuke had last saw her, she hadn't aged a bit - I guess that's the Krogans long lifespan for you. The only evidence of any change upon the woman was the deeper frown lines which seemed to be permanently etched between her eyebrows.

Tsunades smouldering; bored gaze suddenly drifted away from her desk ... only to lock dead on Sasuke. There was not an ounce of surprise or fear in her hazelnut eyes. With a smug smile, the Krogan set her glass aside, her other arm relaxed underneath her chin as she examined the boys face she long forgotten.

"You so graciously called me and interrupted one of my business sessions Tsunade, and you don't even say a word?" Sasuke said calmly. "Perhaps, you just wanted to see my pretty face?"

"This is serious Informant!" Tsunade replied back sternly.

"My, it must be serious for you to call me that. So what is it, you want me to get some information on someone, you think there's a spy in your midst, maybe you just want me to survey a love candi-"

"The Lost Ones are coming."

A pregnant silence followed.

"Judging with your skills, I'm sure you know about them, I'm sure you knew about them before even us. But like I said informant, I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important. I have a mission for you, a dangerous one. To stop The Lost Ones." Tsunade continued.

"And what makes you think I'd be so eager to help you?" Sasuke inferred lowly.

"I believe this mission will work in your favours. Not only will you discover new, vigorous amount of information, but... You'll also be Captain of your very own squad and ship."

"Captain? My own squad?" Sasuke responded, shocked at this new information even he didn't see coming.

"I knew that would get your attention. However, obviously due to your record, some of the other Councillors are wary of putting lives in your command, increasingly Councillor Temuri. So I've also assigned one of my own as Captain too, you'll share the title. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm sure..." Tsunade was about to finish her about how the two men would get along greatly, but the wide-eyed deer caught in the headlights expression suddenly drowning Sasuke's face didn't sit too well with her.

"Na, Naruto Uzumaki you said?" Sasuke said calmly, even though what he'd heard had left him feeling anything but composed. "Show me him, show me an image.. of him.."

Tsunade wished to question Sasuke's sudden reaction and interest in one of her Krogans, but knew she wouldn't get anything out of the man unless she complied. Seeing no harm in showing the informant just an image, she sent the file through; where on Sasuke's side the image took most of the screen and made the asari's breath catch. _It was him._ Gone was the boy he met years ago with the toothy grin; replaced with a man with war resting upon his shoulders, if the frown-lines and the scar across his left was anything to go by. He couldn't even see any evidence of some laugh lines or a miniscule of a smile. The wars had changed him; as it had changed everyone.

"Are you and Uzumaki... acquaintances?"

"No.. No, I just mistook him for someone else... Councillor Tsunade, send out a message to everyone's private terminal that I accept your mission and will meet my squad and Captain Crunch at 7'O Clock sharp at the Citadel docking bays."

"I've got a universe to save~"

* * *

**[*] = The Afterlife Club is a nightclub in the space station Omega, which is currently under Sasuke's ruling.**

**[**] = Asari's have long life spans and can live up to 1000, 349 is considered young.**

* * *

**I don't think I'll get out of my habit of short chapters, but at least the updating so far seems to be on a roll.**


	3. Chapter 3 Distant Memory

**This chapter was a little longer, I also felt a little mixed at the flow of it. But the story must go on~**

_Italics = thoughts._

* * *

As the end of New Years Eve drew near, the Citadel along with most of the world[*] was overtaken by obligatory holiday fanfare. Left-over Christmas decorations and 25% off sales were everywhere; shop windows and merchants quickly outfitted with all the hottest must haves. Each stall and store seeking to outdo their competitors with glossy adverts and extravagant campaigns as they all made bids on consumers' heartstrings and bank accounts.

For leaders and rulers alike, it was a season teaming with relief and excitement for the upcoming one-day rest; and Naruto was one of them. Usually by now he'd have been in midst celebration back at Tuchanka with his Clan, but sadly he felt like it'd be awhile before he could do that once more. _Although_... it was somewhat of a relief, the Krogan hated this time of year for a few reasons, the first being stopped in the streets by random people blessing him a wonderful new year and showering him with jewels and gold... and second, even though this holiday was his one-day off, he was even more alert; as a man's one-day off was another's opportunity. So sleep never exactly came well. In shorter words, Naruto was struck with a burst of emotions, being relieved, sad, stressed and homesick all at once.

Right now Naruto was standing in the middle of Tsunade's office before her heated glare; which even made the toughest Krogan like himself feel a little shy. The room was a little large and decorated in sultry earthy tones, which Naruto observed absently while he waited for his new partner to _**bloody arrive**_! However he didn't have much time to dwell as the devil himself finally came.

"Sorry I'm late Tsunade, I got distracted by this really cute Turian boy!"

_'What?'_

"Shut it Informant, we have waited for almost an hour!" Tsunade snarled. "Does the fate of the galaxy mean nothing to you?"

"We...? Oh! Oh I'm sorry, I'm surprised I didn't even notice you there brute." Sasuke's voice was feigning innocent but the mocking undertone made the Krogan inwardly growl. This mans voice sent pins and needles through Naruto's body, and his gaze made him feel almost as shy as Tsunade's did. He didn't like it.

"... Brute?" Naruto asked, looking at the man with a befuddled look.

"Why of course, a Krogan with your strength and smarts I couldn't find a nickname more fitting." Sasuke answered, his voice becoming a little less hostile.

"But aren't brutes usually ..."

"Enough you two!" Tsunade hissed, "We've already made your new squad wait for you Sasuke, and I refuse to let them wait any longer!" With that, Tsunade pushed her chair back and stalked off, leaving the Captain's alone in the tense silence of her office.

Naruto felt nervous, the mans gaze - this Sasuke's gaze - hadn't looked away from him since he entered the room; and it was making him squirm; almost made him feel bashful. His eyes were like heated steel and it sent a warmth through Naruto's body which lingered on. With that, Naruto moved and followed after his Councillor, knowing Sasuke wouldn't be far behind.

Or so he'd like to think. Trying to put distance between himself and the Asari didn't seem to work, because as soon as he left, Sasuke quickly hurried to his side. This time he **did** feel bashful and a felt heat rising to his cheeks. Sasuke noticed this of course and tucked the little tidbit in the back of his mind for future purposes.

"So tell me. How do Krogan's celebrate New Years? I'm interested." Sasuke questioned, hoping to entice some more reactions out of his new partner.

"Uhh... We, we get drunk on sovak juice and fight mostly. It's also the day most of our younglings are conceived."

"... Cute." and boring Sasuke thought.

By now, the Captains had caught up to Tsunade who was standing with a group of three. Two were human, and one was Turian. Assuming that this was his new team, Naruto observed them carefully; the humans had their hair tied up and had shockingly pale eyes; both spawning a blue and white attire which was custom of Earth soldiers. These must be the Hyuuga's, however... Naruto swears the file said one of them was male. He then glanced toward the Turian, a young petite girl with bubblegum pink hair. Her attire was a simple black flak jacket and dark blue leather tights which had large slits down the side that showed off her creamy smooth thighs. Haruno. Naruto's inner Krogan instincts lined this woman up as a potential mate and he had to fight his urges to advance on her then and there. His gaze then unconsciously searched for Sasuke's, who was flirting with one of the humans that was completely oblivious to Sasuke's hints, replying back to every question and comment innocently; however the girl beside him got the hint and was blushing furiously, trying to drag away her cousin desperately. Their eyes finally met and time seemed to slow down like a memory; everything was so familiar to him. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, why was it so familiar to him?

"Okay Captain's, this is your new team. They were selected by the Councillors themselves and are their finest soldiers. Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno." Tsunade spoke, each of the 'finest soldiers' saluting when their names were called. "We hope you're satisfied with their abilities."

"Obedient little dogs." Sasuke snickered, which Naruto frowned upon.

"Uh, hello. I am your Captain Uzumaki Naruto, but you may simply call me Naruto. I was never fond of formalities."

"And I'm your Captain Sasuke Uchiha, you may call me Captain. But you, I want to hear you scream it." Sasuke said smoothly, winking towards the Hyuuga from before.

Tsunade coughed. "Well, with introductions out-of-the-way, it's about time you're off Squad 7. May your journeys be safe."

With final salutes, the new squad headed towards their ship The Normandy SR-13[**] with Sasuke on their trail. However Naruto lingered behind, looking towards his Councillor who was sporting a warm smile.

"Goodbye Baa-chan."

"See you later brat."

'See you _later_.' It made Naruto smile.

Boarding the ship with the rest of the crew he let his eyes have one last look at the Citadel, bursting with life of various species and holiday joy. Sasuke took a spot beside him and was silence for once; probably doing the same. They both knew the risks, and if they were to die, they wanted one last look at a place considered home to many. As the shuttle bays doors began to close a firework went off into the sky, indicating the end of the day and the beginning of a new year, the year of 2312, and their new journey._ Perfect timing_.

"Heh... Happy New Year's Uzumaki."

"... Happy New Years Sasuke."

* * *

**[*] I'm not entirely sure if other races celebrate New Years Eve, but let's just go with it.**

**[**] Honestly, I couldn't think of my own name for a ship so I just took The Normandy and changed the number to 13.**

* * *

**I usually have something to put in the end author notes... Uhm, anyone else just remember Neji and die inside? ... Hows that Game of Thrones and whatnot.**


End file.
